Kiawe's Marowak (anime)
Kiawe |episodecaught = A Crowning Moment of Truth! }} This Alolan Marowak is a / -type Pokémon owned by Kiawe. Personality Marowak was shown to be troublesome since it caused some chaos to other Pokémon at the festival. After getting defeated by Kiawe, nonetheless, its problematic side has begun to converge as it has started to respect his skills as a battler, which is one of the reasons it chose him to be its trainer with the other reason being it can learn a lot from him. Still, it doesn't trust Turtonator much owing to the experience of being defeated by Turtonator as well as its bellicose personality and always wants to fight with Turtonator due to seeing it as a rival, though fortunately their relationship has advanced through the course of the series. It loves to dance around with its bone, especially when it's thrilled. Marowak also had a short rivalry with a fellow Marowak from the Kanto region only to be restrained by both Brock and Kiawe. It also had a mischievous side by attacking towards the wild Onix's head using its bone when Brock tries to calm it down. Marowak is later shown to have a fear of water as it wouldn't jump in the pool and play with its friends. Biography Marowak, as a wild Pokémon, first appeared in the crowning ceremony and stole the crown that Olivia was going to crown Litten with its bone before causing more havoc and running away. With the help of three hikers, Kiawe managed to find Marowak, who was practising its dance and challenged it to a battle. However, thanks to the crown it had stolen, Marowak was able to dodge Turtonator's attacks as well as Turtonator's Z-Move and defeated Turtonator, which caused Turtonator to have severe injuries. After Turtonator was recovered and had a practice match with Pikachu the day before, Kiawe challenged Marowak, who wounded the hikers' Magmar, to a rematch in which it got defeated this time. Impressed by Kiawe's skills, Marowak asked if it could come with him after it returned the crown. Kiawe accepted its offer and caught it thus adding it to his team, though it still wanted to continue fighting with Turtonator and got stuck at Tutornator's belly-hole until Kiawe helped it to get out. Then it got crowned in the ceremony and was ready for a photo with its new trainer, Turtonator and its trainer's friends with their Pokémon which the hikers' appeared in a few of the photos jumping in somewhere in them.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Marowak and Turtonator were seen arguing and later they began to fight, and Marowak got its head stuck in Turtonator's belly-hole and Kiawe recalled them back into their Poké Balls. It was then seen eating its food with the other Pokémon while glaring at Turtonator.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! At Prof. Oak's lab, Marowak met a fellow Kantonian Marowak and the two soon was about to fight. Togedemaru was unable to calm both them down and got chased instead. Pikachu had enough with the chaos and used his electricity to shock everyone, causing Marowak and Popplio to get separated from the group. Then, when Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe and Brock encountered an Onix, Marowak suddenly appeared and threw its bone at the Onix, enraging the wild Onix and the guys had to run. After Marowak and its other friends were saved by Ash's Lycanroc, Brock's Crobat and Misty's Staryu, Jigglypuff made everyone fell asleep, thus it got its face drawn by Jigglypuff.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Marowak watched the battle between Kiawe and Brock at Cerulean City Gym. It was furious to see Kiawe's loss to Brock and his Steelix and it continued to scold him and Turtonator even after it headbutted both of them.SM043: When Regions Collide! Marowak was later used in Ultra Deep Sea to battle alongside Turtonator, against Lusamine's Salazzle while rescuing Lusamine.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling!Marowak and Turtonator continued their battle with Salazzle, but they were immediately halted after Ash and Pikachu freed Lusamine from Nihilego's mind-control.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Marowak later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Marowak helped Kiawe and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085And in the process it meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Sometime later, Marowak was used to battle Masked Royal and his Incineroar at the Battle Royal Dome along with Sophocles' Charjabug, and Ash's Litten. But all three of them were defeated by Incineroar's super-powerful Darkest Lariat attack.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Marowak later battled against Viren in order to protect Kiawe's farm from being bulldozed. It managed to defeat Viren's underlings' Roggenrola and Boldore with Turtonator's help, but Turtonator was knocked out by Electivire's Thunder while protecting Mimo. Marowak and Kiawe attempted to finish the battle with their Z-Power, but it failed when Marowak didn't finish syncing with its trainer, which resulted in Electivire winning the battle. During the night, Kiawe confessed to Marowak that the reason they couldn't pull the Z-Move off was because he doubted Marowak's ability in using it as well as not having enough trust in their bond. Kiawe and Marowak decided to spend the night training in hopes of perfecting the Z-Move and strengthen their friendship. The next day, Viren and his underlings came and are challenged to a rematch. Now, with its newfound strength in their bond, Marowak battle Electivire again and managed to defeat it with its fully mastered Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive.SM070: The Young Flame Strikes Back! Marowak was later used in a practice battle with Ash's Pikachu. But when they tried to perform their Z-Moves, the strange phenomenon that's been affecting the adults in Alola absorbed their Z-Power, making them weak and invulnerable. During an Ultra Guardians mission at the Altar of the Sunne in Poni Island, Marowak combined its Z-Power with Ash's Pikachu, Lana's Popplio, and Gladion's Lycanroc to power up Faba's machine to clear the skies.SM087 After travelling through the Ultra Wormhole, the Ultra Guardians enter a strange dimension that used to be the home of Ash's Poipole. As they search for Necrozma, they are attacked by wild Poipole, but Ash's Poipole stopped them and told them they're not bad guys. Just then, an old and weak Naganadel comes out and the Ultra Guardians rush over to help it, much to Gladion's dismay. After nursing Naganadel, Marowak, along with the other Pokémon, listened to its story about Necrozma's connection with the Blinding One, Ash's Poipole, and their homeworld. They learned that the reason why Necrozma possessed Nebby and Lunala was because it wanted a huge amount of Ultra Aura to restore its Ultra form and replenish Poipole's world due to the lack of its light. They also learn that Necrozma is actually the Blinding One the legends spoke about. Suddenly, the gang hears a crash outside and see Lunala still fighting with Necrozma. Gladion and Silvally attempt to defeat Necrozma, but they were immediately stopped by Ash and his classmates. They tell Gladion that if he drives Necrozma away, Naganadel, Poipole and its homeworld will die from the lack of light. Ash and the gang decide that the best way to save Nebby, help Necrozma, and replenish Poipole's world is to transfer their Z-Power. Together, Ash, Gladion, Kiawe, and Lana fired their Z-Moves at Necrozma.SM089 Known moves Z-Moves Gallery Kiawe Marowak Shadow Bone.png|Using Shadow Bone Kiawe Marowak Iron Head.png|Using Iron Head Kiawe Marowak Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt Kiawe Marowak Bonemerang.png|Using Bonemerang References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Alola Form Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon